


A Secret Song

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, chase plays guitar, hey i wrote a songfic, neither is chase, stacy isn't a terrible person, suicidal ideation tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Chase has a routine with his kids.





	A Secret Song

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this work are Jacksepticeye's egos. They are not mine and they are not intended to represent any real people.

Chase had to travel often for his “real” job, meaning he had to spend days at a time throughout the year away from his kids when they were little. That was part of why he wanted his YouTube career to take off: so he would have more freedom and be able to stay home with them more often. In the meantime, he decided to use his other hobby to write a song for his kids so they could be together even when they were apart.

_ “Remember me _

_ Though I have to say goodbye _

_ Remember me _

_ Don't let it make you cry…” _

Stacy wasn’t part of the new tradition, but not for any malicious reason. She was able to see the kids more anyway, so she let Chast have this special routine with the kids that helped them feel closer to their dad. As the kids grew up, they were able to sing along. His son even learned to play it when he took up guitar.

_ “For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart _

_ I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart…” _

The divorce was hard on everyone. Chase had lost his better-paying job and was less able to help support the family. YouTube still hadn’t taken off, and Chase’s mind began to slip. He could try to blame Anti, and sure, having a demon lurking around “always watching” wasn’t ideal for depression, but Chase knew it wasn’t just Anti hurting his mental health.

_ “Remember me _

_ Though I have to travel far _

_ Remember me _

_ Each time you hear a sad guitar…” _

Now Chase was living in his sister’s house trying to find a new job and visiting his comatose friend. Sometimes - most of the time - Chase’s kids were the only thing keeping him alive and functional. Being away from his kids even more hurt so much he tried to end it all, but during the times he was thankful he had been saved, it was because he still had his kids, and he and his kids still had their song.

 

_ Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be _

_ Until you're in my arms again _

_ Remember me. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on November 3rd, 2018. I'm posting some fics that have been sitting around on my phone and computer. I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
